Les frères Vongola
by Aira Suzuka
Summary: Sawada Tamaki,Sawada Tsunayoshi et Sawada Iyetsu, prétendent au titre Vongola Decimo. Qui d'entre eux deviendra le Decimo? Un, une personne qui a la gentillesse de Primo on dirait une personne parfaite mais personne n'est parfait, Deux le physique mais aucune qualité sauf la maladresse et Trois le charme de Primo mais un caractère pourri. Sa c'est le travail de Reborn de les former
1. Le commencement

Bonjour,je suis nouvelle ici et c'est ma première histoire alors soyez gentils avec moi.

Je ne connais pas trop bien le principe ou le système pour publier les histoire.

«_discussion»_

_**''souvenir'' **_

''pensé'' pensa...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Résidence des Sawada,**

**Le 9 septembre, 19h14,**

**Enfants âgée de 8 ans,**

Une femme regardait les informations avec crainte, son deuxième fils, Sawada Tsunayoshi n'est pas

encore rentré.

_«Mesdames et Messieurs, merci de suivre notre programme du jours. N'oubliez pas de jamais sortir de votre maison après 19 heure, après tout la police n'a pas encore retrouvée le coupable de tout ces crimes. Le coupable s'attaque aux jeunes enfants de 8 à 16 ans. La police a remarqué que tout ses victimes savaient se battre ou était dans des club comme la boxe,le kendo,le judo,le karaté et que se soit fille ou garçon il n'y avait aucune exception._

_D'après le témoignage fait par les victimes, le coupable ne faisait que de dire **'' C'est génial, Sugoi ne, c'est trop génial'' **_

_D'après ses témoignage nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un Masochiste,mais nous ne sommes pas encore sur alors si quelqu'un à des informations a propos du coupable, veuillez nous contacter au 72 XXX._

_Maintenant nous allons lai-»_

**Bip** (si quelqu'un a une meilleur idée en ce qui concerne le bruit de la télé me prévenir, merci)

_«Mou Tsu-kun prend du temps a rentré, alors que je lui ai juste demandé d'aller acheter la sauce pour le dîner. Et s'il s'est fait attaque par-»_

Une sonnette lui coupa la parole, heureusement ou malheureusement son fils Tsunayoshi ou Tsu-kun, surnom donnée par sa mère, arriva a la maison couvert de sang.

«_Oh mon dieu Tsu-kun,est-ce que c'est le coupable qui t'a attaquée, attend ici,maman va s'occuper du méchant monsieur. _dit la mère la voie remplie d'inquiétude qu'on est pu blesser son Tsu-kun et de colère. _Mais non maman, ne t'inquiète pas c'est le sang...de...de...la viande. Oui tu vois le sac de viande était __trouée donc il a mouiller mon t-shirt. Voilà l'histoire le sac de viande était trouée donc cela explique pourquoi mon t-shirt est remplie de sang. _répondit celui ci avec un rire nerveux. _Mais Tsu-kun Ka-san t'avait juste demandé d'aller acheter de la sauce pas de la viande _répondit celle ci perplexe. _Mais Ka-san, voyons je voulais dire la sauce,la sauce et puis ce qui compte c'est d'avoir la viande pour manger non, hahahahaha. _Dit il. _Démo Tsu-kun Ka-san t'avait d'aller acheter de la sauce vers 18h45, et la il est déjà 19h30 sa n'a pas pu te prendre une heure juste pour aller acheter de la sauce. _Dit elle en le regardant avec des yeux douteux._ Ka-san __tu vois il y avait beaucoup de monde et il fallait faire la queue et en plus il pleuvait,j'ai attendu dans le magasin pour ne pas me mouiller. Oh et puis Ka-san tu me fait confiance non? _Dit Tsu-kun. _Mojiro, aller va te changer Ka-san va faire a manger et tes frères ont déjà mangé~ _termina sa phrase en chantonnant»

''Ouf je l'ai échappé belle,plus belle la vie. Non sa le fait pas du tout.'' Pensa t'il.

''Pff tout ces gens sont nuls, non mes je vous jure quoi, à peine un coupe et ils sont K.O et après ils se disent plus tard je vais devenir champion de BOXE ou encore PLUS TARD JE SERAIS UN GRAND SAMOURAI et puis quoi encore. PLUS TARD JE SERAIS LE PERE Noël aussi? Ou plus tard je serais Batman ou Spider Man et je me ferais moi aussi piquée par une araignée. En plus avec ses deux frère ennuyeux sa fait pas du tout, Moi le Sawada Tamaki fils ainée des Sawada va devenir policier et arrêter les super méchant ou sinon je serais comme batman sauver les gens dans l'ombres. Ou, moi Sawada Iyetsu je deviendrais détective comme dans Détective Conan. OK j'aime bien Détective Conan mais sa veut pas dire que je veux devenir comme lui.''

Après ses pensée sarcastique, notre héros prenna sa douche et mangea avec sa mère qui n'arrêter pas de lui poser des question comme: Tsu-kun peut-être qu'il vaut mieux qu'on déménage ou changer de pays comme dans les films ô soooo romantique pour rejoindre l'autre côté de la terre qui veut dire, rejoindre papa qui travaille dans la construction au pôle sud avec des pingouins.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Namimori Résidence des Sawada,6h30**

Le jours se lève dans la petite ville de Namimori. Le deuxième fils de Sawada se lève et prépare son petit déjeuner en même temps que son bentô.

''Et blablabla, et voilà Dame-Tsuna, le bon rien, aucune popularité chez la gente féminine et c'est de ma faute peut-être si aucune fille veut m'approcher, ô si seulement pour me dire:Peux-tu donner cela a Tamaki-sempai/sama de la part de? oups j'ai oublié leur nom. Et ka-san dans tout sa c'est: Oh mon dieux mes fils grandit tellement vite bientôt ils vont se marier et ohhh stop ils sont que 8 ans.''

Plus tard dans les alentours de 7h, le plus grand des frère, Tamaki,qui ressemble a son père mais avec des cheveux marrons.

«_Oh Tsuna ototo, tu es déjà réveiller?_demanda t il.»

''Non tu sais je suis somnambule et je prépare a manger comme sa '' voulait dire celui ci mais se retient pour ne pas casser son image de Dame-Tsuna.

«_Oui, je vient juste de me réveiller,il y a de cela 10 a 15 min, ni-san et toi?_ répondit il. _Oh, moi aussi,juste a l'instant et tu sais si tu-_ se fait couper par Tsuna.

_Non ni-san je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide en ce qui concerne les devoirs,mes notes sont très bien _le coupa Tsuna. _Oh si tu le dit, mais n'oublie pas ton grand frère serait toujours la pour toi._ Lui dit Tamaki avec un sourire lumineux»

''Et c'est sa qui me fait peur,celui de pensé que tu seras toujours la pour moi, c'est comme une déclaration d'amour.''

Après cela, les deux frères mangèrent chacun de leur coté, sa c'était avant que Ka-san arrive.

_«Ara, Tsu-kun et Ta-kun, vous êtes déjà réveiller~?_ Chantonna la mère._ Ka-san,j'y vais ou sinon je serais en retard._ Cria Tsuna avant de partir. Mou, alors_ Ta-kun, peux tu aller réveiller Iye-kun avant qu'il ne soit en retard aussi? _demanda la mère a son fils ainée _Ok Ka-chan. _Répondit celui-ci_.»_

**Dans la chambre de Ieyatsu**

_«Iyetsu, REVEILLE TOI OU TU SERAS EN RETARD!_ cria Tamaki._ AHHH- ITAI itai, sa fait mal! Tu m'a fichu la trouille, espèce d'andouille de frère_. cria Iyetsu a son grand frère._Hahahahah t'aurait du voir ta tête_ dit Tamaki a son tour enfin en rigolant_ Écoute va t'en d'ici avant que je te tue._ Dit Iyetsu d'une voix calme mais plein de sous entendu. _Gomen, Ja ne_ repondit Tamaki avec peur avant de partir»

Après cette conversation très sympathique entre frères, Tamaki partit de la maison et Iyetsu arriva en retard comme d'habitude.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Après l'école**

Un garçon avec une capuche orange marchait dans les rue de Namimori,seul, en direction du fleuve,près de l'entrepôt des yakuza.

_«Yo, vous allez bien,profitez en car c'est votre dernier jour où vous pouvez vous amusez_ dit le garçon a la capuche orange, si vous regardez bien vous pourrez voir un sourire mauvais sous la capuche. _Non mais il se prend pour qui celui la, ta vu sa tê_-»

Boum, un coup poing est partie sur la figure de la personne

Après ce coup,on entendait des bruits de tables tombés en morceaux, des voix qui criaient de les épargner, un rire maléfique et ce rire c'était la dernière chose qu'on entendait dans l'entrepôt ou tout a l'heure il y avait encore des personnes qui buvaient,mangeaient, criaient et chantaient comme des casserole ou peut être pire.

Maintenant, il n'y avait aucun son,on entendait même pas une mouche volait, il y avait du sang partout sur les murs, sur le sol et sur le corps de ces personnes. Parmi tout ces personnes il n'y avait qu'une seul personne debout, cet personne s'avança et dit:

_«La vie est courte, c'est pour cela qu'il faut en profitaient a fond! Au lieu de passer votre temps a manger, boire et chanter non on peut pas appeler sa chanter ohhh et puis apprenait a chanter sans exception...attendez je m'égare reprenons, donc...»_

Tout le monde eu une goutte de sueur, tous sans exception.

_«Profitez de votre vie, devenez plus forts pour être un adversaire digne de ce nom, je reviendrais jusqu'à ce jours devenez plus forts. Attendez moi jusqu'à la.»_

Ces mots sont les derniers mots que le groupe de yankee entendit avant de tous sombrer dans l'inconscient. Ce qu'ils n'oublieront jmais c'est cet silouhette qui leur resurgir leur peur et la voix qui n'arrêter pas de dire comment c'était génial de donner des coups et d'en recevoir,c'était éffrayant.

Le jeune homme/femme partit de ce entrepôt après avoir dit ces mots. Ce qu'il/elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que pendant le combat à sens unique l'un d'eux appel leur chef enfin les renforts pour venir les aider.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sur le chemin du retour son Hyper Intuition, qu'il la développer depuis longtemps, lui dit de faire attention car DANGER DANGER sauvez vous. La surgit devant lui un troupeau de vache de son point de vue, mais non ce n'était pas un troupeau de vache mais des hommes venus le tuer.

_«Boss, je ne pense pas que se soit ce gamin qui a battu notre troupeau. _dit un gars que nous apppelerons 1. _Moi jte dis que si_ que nous appelerons a son tour 2 _Et moi non et c'est au Boss de choisir_ s'exclama 1_ C'est lui, avec le sang de nos frères. Et posez lui la question au lieu de me regerder._ leur dit leur supposer boss qui ressembler a une vache»

Dans la tête de la personne il/elle pensait soit c'était: -Des attardés mental -Vient tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital psychiatrique -Voit psychologue maintenant -Pris de la drogue -Se croit dans un drama

Ce sont les seuls pensées qu'il y avait dans la tête de cette personne. En ayant marre aussi que parle de lui et fait comme si il existait pas alors qu'il était juste la devant eux,debout a attendre.

«_Et si vous venez vous battre au lieu de rester planter la comme des pottos ou devrais-je dire comme des personnes ayant peur _termina cet personne avec un sourire démoniaque. _Ce gosse je vais le tuer _c'était les pensés de tout les personnes_»_

La on voyait des …..comment décrire? Des flash noirs venir de partout pour se rencontrer tous et se faire un câlin? Non,tomber? Se cogner? Peut être, hein?

_«Et bien, tombé dans un si petit piège c'est pas terrible hein les amis? Ou les vieux?Mouhahahahaha maintenant commençons le vrai combat et faisons vite s'il vous plait, j'ai faim»_

La on entendait un cochon se faire écorchait? Doit être le chef, après ce moment affreux en a peine cinq minutes tout les personnes debout était par terre baignant dans leur propre sang. La personne qui leur a fait sa les regarder avec pitié et s'avérait être un homme plutôt jeune.

_«Je suis un garçons, se faire battre par quelqu'un de plus jeune que soit,ce n'est pas frustrant?»_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Derrière, il y avait quelqu'un qui regardait cette scène depuis tout a l'heure, ce jeune homme s'appelait Hibari Kyoya. Le président du comité de discipline, qui s'occupe de faire régner l'ordre,je veux dire la paix dans cet paisible ville du nom de Namimori craint par tout les habitants de la ville. Son animal de compagnie est un oiseau jaune du nom de Hibird, personne ne sait pourquoi il appelle tout le monde ''herbivore''.

_«Kamikorusu, pour ne pas avoir nettoyer ce gâchis»_

La personne a qui il s'adressait se retourna tout lentement comme s'il y avait un problème.

''Pourquoi, pourquoi,ohhhh pourquoi Hibari Kyoya est ici? Dites moi pourquoi il est ici?Et s'il me reconnaît et qu'il me dénonce après?Je vais devoir rester en prison avec des vieux et je pourrais même plus me ! Essayons d'être naturelle'' ce sont les pensée du pauvre garçon

_«Yo Hibari Kyoya, que puis-je faire pour toi?_dit le jeune homme en capuche orange en essayant de paraître naturelle. _Kamikorusu, herbivore _déclara Hibari Kyoya avec un sourire mauvais. _Oh! J'ai compris,l 'un d'eux est ton petit-ami et donc tu veux le venger?_dit le chapeauron orange,non je blague. _Herbivore, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, pour m'avoir manquée de respect Kamikorusu_ dit Hibari énervée. _Comme c'est mignon, commençons alors _dit le jeune homme sérieux._ Kamikorusu, herbivore suicidaire_ déclara Hibari avant de s'élancer pour attaquer l'homme suicidaire»

(Le combat sera dans un flash-back)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On voyait des coup de tonfas partir, des coup de poings, des coups pied, de la riposte et de l'esquive.

Le match c'est terminé en match nul, tout deux égaux.

_«Herbi, non Omnivore ce coup sera le dernier_ dit le premier essoufflés mais ne le montra pas._Espèce de fou, j'ai un nom et je gagne ce match. Je dois rentrer. Bye_ dit celui a la capuche orange avant de partir en courant»

''Omnivore, kamikorusu la prochaine fois'' àpres ces pensée le garçon du nom de Hibira Kyoya sortit son téléphone et appela son vice-président pour nettoyer ce gâchis.

_«Tetsu vient nettoyer ce gâchis devant l'entrepôt près du fleuve numéro 23 _dit Hibari fatiguer. _Oui Kyo-san_ dit la voix qui appartenait a l'autre personne de l'autre cote de du téléphone»

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Du coté du garçon a la capuche orange, qui en vérité s'appelait Tsuna, d'où l'abréviation de Tsunayoshi, s'assoit sur un banc pour essuyer ces blessure.

''Ce mec est fort, j'ai hâte de me rebattre avec lui''

_«Ne pense pas de cette façon!_ dit quelqu'un derrière lui. _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ cria Tsuna._ Est-ce que ça va? Je voulais pas te faire peur_ dit le quelqu'un qui était un homme transparent qui n'avait pas de jambes»

''Un...un...FANTOME!Non calme toi Tsuna, c'est le vent,oui c'est le vent...;espèce de con, si c'était vraiment le vent pourquoi il est toujours la et pourquoi il me ressemble !'' pensa Tsuna avant de passer en mode panique qui veut dire tourner sur soi-même, les mains sur les cheveux et la tête...;tout le monde devine.

Toutes personnes normal flipperais,s'il voyait sa apres tout c'est pas tout les jours que vous voyez un fantôme, sans pied avec un corps transparent et par dessus tout votre sosie.

''Est-ce que j'ai un autre frère, le quatrième qui est mort et qui est venue me hanter, il faut le exorciser...MAIS J'Y connais rien moi en exorcisme!Réfléchis réfléchis, je sais et si je lui demande pardon'' pensa Tsuna avant de commencer sa cérémonie de pardon

Tsuna s'agenouilla devant le fantôme et dit:

_«Ôoooo mon frère perdu, mon quatrième frère, je te demande pardon je ne savais même pas que existé, je veux dire que si je savais mais je ne savais pas où tu était. Il faut aller au paradis ne pas rester dans notre monde. Ôooooo mon frère sacrer accepte mon pardon et si tu veux hanter quelqu'un il faut hanter quelqu'un d'autre comme mes autre frère...non attend ne te fâche pas je voulais dire nos frères»_

''aller faites que sa marche, Kami-sama'' pria Tsuna

_«Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah, c'est trop hilarant_ dit le sosie de Tsuna»

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'hilarant la dedans, non Tsuna rigole avec lui comme sa il partira'' pensa Tsuna avec peur.

_«Euh ouais, c'est hilarant hahahaha..._dit Tsuna en se grattant le cou. _Eh bien c'est la première fois que j'arrive a communiquer avec toi_ dit le sosie de Tsuna en souriant»

''Attend, sa veut dire qu'il avait déjà essayer avant...MAMAN AU SECOURS'' pria Tsuna

_«Je trouve sa tres hilarant, d'habitude tu n'a pas peur, tu passe ton temps a te battre et la tu t'agenouille devant moi, mon nom est Giotto et je ne suis pas ton frere perdu hahahah _dit le prénommer Giotter roulant par terre en se tenant le ventre. _Ouais hahahahah alors tu es quoi Monsieur le fantôme qui se proclame Giotto _dit Tsuna nerveux car son intuition lui dit qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer._ Je suis ton grand-père et je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai atterie ici_ dit Giotto en regardant autour de lui comme pour échapper au regard de Tsuna. _Ah oui je vois mon ji-chan donc salut ji-chan...attend QUOI?! Mon grand-père?_ dit Tsuna choquer?comment décrire surpris?peur?. Et bien tu as la preuve devant toi, je suis un fantôme et ...ton grand-père»

''C'est quoi ce bordel?! Récapitulons tout d'abord mon grand-père est en face de moi et en fantôme et c'est mon sosie parfait sauf pour les couleurs et je suis le seul a le voir'' pensa calmement Tsuna

«Enfaîte je suis ton arrière arrière arrière grand père, je date depuis 400 ans cent dit Giotto qui n'a pas l'air du tout vieux. A ouais je vois …..de quoi? dit Tsuna avec la machoire ...par terre. _Mon nom est Vongola Giotto ou Vongola Primo et en japonais c'est Sawada Ieyatsu_ déclara Giotto tout a fait sérieux. _C'est comme mon petit frère_ dit Tsuna la voix remplie de dégoût. _Hélas et je n'en suis pas du tout fière de l'avoir comme petit-fils, se prendre aux plus faibles que soit est inadmissible et par dessus tout manquer de respect à sa famille_ dit à son tour Giotto la voix remplie de tristesse,de dégoût et de colère. _Je comprends c'est horrible et donc pourquoi je suis le seul qui peut te voir?_dit Tsuna sérieux car c'est un très grave problème là._ Et bien comment l'expliquer...je ne sais pas moi non plus et je pensais que tu le saurais vu que tu es intelligent _dit Giotto la voie remplie d'espoir. _Désolé mais je ne sais pas comment, ni du pourquoi tu a atterrie ici et merci pour le compliment mais je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce point et une dernière chose. Si tu t'appelais Vongola et que t'était vraiment mon grand père, je devrais avoirs ce nom de famille aussi non? _dit Tsuna_. Écoute c'est long à expliquer_ déclara Giotto avant de soupirer. _J'ai tout mon temps _déclara Tsuna avec un sourire. _Tu disais pas tout a l'heure que tu devais rentrer_ dit Giotto avec un sourire au coin. _Tu m'espionnais, stalker!_ s'exclama Tsuna. _Je suis obliger on est coller ensemble! Et je ne suis pas un stalker!_cria Giotto. _Je t'écoute alors alors _exigea Tsuna._ Et bien, Vongola est un groupe d'autodéfense a la_ _base et je suis celui qui l'a créer, on m'appelait Vongola Primo_ dit fièrement Giotto._ Vongola Primo?_ répéta Tsuna. _Oui, j'ai créer un groupe d'auto-défense du nom de Vongola, en Italie quand j'avais 14 ans. Mon ami Cozarto Shimon, c'est lui qui m'a conseiller de créer un groupe d'auto défense pour protéger ma famille,mes amis et la ville que j'aime tant. Il m'a dit que je suis le seul a être capable de créer un groupe d'auto défense et d'en être le chef. Et je te le préviens tout suite que c'est pas moi qui a choisi le nom, Vongola, qui veut dire palourde en japonais. J'ai beaucoup aimer ce groupe, Vongola, il y avait mes amis avec moi pour proteger les villes et c'était tous qui compter pour moi. Protéger les choses qui me sont précieuse. Mais quand j'ai atterie ici, personne ne me voyait, au début j'ai cru que c'était un blague mais apres j'ai remarquer que je n'avais pas de jambes enfin ils étaient transparent et que j'était un fantôme. Les gens ne pouvaient pas me voir et après d'autre expérience j'ai compris que j'était mort. Je ne me souviens de rien du tout, les dernières choses que je me souviennes c'était quand j'ai fêter mon 20e anniversaire, c'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens. Après j'ai trouver un journal par terre et c'est la...qu'il y avait marqué la date...j'était mort depuis 400 ans déjà. Et tu es la premiere personne avec qui j'ai réussi a communiquer et pour te prévenir on est coller ensemble. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je connais pas tout tes secret car tout comme moi nous avons tous des secrets non? _dit Giotto. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant l'explication le visage de Tsuna s'est transforme en couleur de l'arc en ciel,passant de la colère,peur,excitation,trahison et heureux.

_«Donc en bref tu es en héros qui sauve les villes ?_dit Tsuna en hochant la tête. _C'est tout ce que ta retenue depuis tout a l'heure?! dit Giotto Mais quand même palourde comme nom c'est pas terrible hahahahaha sa sonne mieux en italiens hahahahahah_dit Tsuna en roulant par terre avec les mains sur le ventre. _Écoute, comme tu l'as entendu dans mon EXPLICATION c'est pas moi qui ai choisi ce nom mais mon meilleur ami!_rugit Giotto de colère et d'amusement_. Et c'est quoi les truc là? Avec les sept flammes? Ciel,tempête,pluie,soleil,foudre,brouillard et nuage? De la magie? En bref vous êtes des mafieux magiciens,c'est sa? _dit Tsuna avec une tête de guignole. N'as tu pas entendu mon JOLIE,MERVEILLEUX,MAGNIFIQUE EXPLICATION!C'est de flamme, hyper mourant dit Giotto avec colère. Mais bon et sa change quoi?dit Tsuna naturellement. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye de t'expliquer soupira Giotto.»

Un silence magnifique s'installa entre eux. Mais heuresement qu'il ne dura pas trop lngtemps.

_«Écoute jiji,je trouverais pourquoi tu as atterrie ici et jusqu'à la je te ferais un corps artificielle_ déclara Tsuna sérieux. _Merci et arête de me regarder aussi sérieusement sa fait peur_ dit Giotto avant de former un sourire chaleureux et de poursuivre _Je suis heureux de t'avoir comme descendant,petit fils et de t'avoir rencontrer_ dit Giotto en souriant_.Ehh c'était ma partie de gloire la! Stupide jiji!Moi aussi je sui content de t'avoir rencontrer jiji di_t Tsuna en souriant à son tour._ Pfff hahahaha travaillons dur ensemble _dit Giotto avant de rigoler et bientôt suivit par Tsuna»

Ce jour, ce jour où tout a changer où plus rien sera normal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Le soir même**

_«Tsu-kun, ou était vous àpres la fin des cours?Mama est inquète _dit la mère la voix remplie d'inquiètude_. Ne t'inquiète pas mama,j'étais en train de me promener dehors _repondit Tsuna nerveux_. Tsu-kun le criminelle rode toujours près d'ici,peut être qu'il va t'attaquer _dit la mère cette fois un peu en colère_. Et alors sa serait bient sa nous feras des vacances,ne dame oni-san? _cette fois c'était Iyetsu qui parlait_. Ne parle pas comme sa à ton frère _s'exclama en même temps Nana et Tamaki»

Derrière eux, un fantôme pensait'' Comment quelqu'un qui porte le même nom que moi pense comme sa de son propre frère? N'est-ce pas un peu exagérer de penser comme sa de son propre frère?Si jamais celui la devient un mafieux sa sera la castastrophe pour le monde de la il n'y aura que sa avec lui. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas respecter ne serais un peu son frère?Ce gamin a besoin de discipline'' pensa Giotto avec dégout

''Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne dis rien Iyetsu et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir,la raison pour laquelle je ne t'attaque pas ou risposte pas c'est parce que je ne m'attaque pas aux plus faibles que moi, je suis humain après tout,j'ai encore une conscience'' pensa Tsuna lui aussi avec dégout

_«Ka-san c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vais me changer et je reviens _dit Tsuna en essayant de réconforter sa mère_. Si Tsu-kun le dit alors c'est bon _dit la mère avant de partir préparer le dîner pour Tsu-kun,Ta-kun et Iye-kun._ Tsuna, tu ne devrais pas laisser Iyetsu partir comme sa, c'est peut être notre petit frère mais il n'a pas le droit de nous manquer de respect! _rugit Tamaki en donnant un coup à la table faisant sursauter Iyetsu_. Eh, di pas sa car toi aussi tu pense que Dama oni-san devrait mourir! _cria Iyetsu sur Tamaki. _Stop!_cria la mère avant de parler_ Iye-kun respect ton frère,les frères devraient s'aimer et pas se , Ka-san appelle moi quand sa sera l'heure du dîner _dit Tamaki avant de partir dans sa chambre. _Tss appelle moi quand c'est prêt_ dit Iyetsu. _Pareil pour moi Ka-san_ dit Tsuna avant de filer dans la salle de bain_»_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Dans la salle de bain**

''Iyetsu,t'as de la chance que t'ees mon frère sinon je t'aurais tuer depuis longtemps''pensa Tsuna

«_Tsuna, y a t'il une raison pour laquelle tu ne dis rien, après c'est année à t'observer je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu te fais passer pour quelqu'un de dame alors que tu n'es pas du tout inutile _dit Giotto la voix remplie de colère. _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii_ cria !Shut!Arrêt de faire ton crie girly où ta famille va venir supplia Giotto. Mon crie n'est pas girly du tout au contraire il est super viril déclara Tsuna avec quelque rougeur. Mais oui mais oui déclara Gioto en soupirant avant de rigoler.»

_«Tsu-kun que se passe t-il ?_ demanda la mère de la cuisine. _Rien rien je me suis juste cogné hahaha_ répnda Tsuna avac un rire nerveux._ Dame un jour,Dame toujours, t'es pas d'accord?_ demanda Iyetsu ou plutôt dit._ Fais attention à toi ototo-kun!_ cria Tamaki de sa chambre»

''Je vois donc tu peux lire les pensés'' pensa Tsuna avec colère

_«Oui pratique, hein?Ne sois pas si jaloux. Et comme sa pas besoin de parler car j'ai pas envie qu'on prends mon petit fils pour le mettre dans un hôpital psychatrique. Sa serait trop la honte _dit Giotto en larme_»_

''Super, je suis content pour toi, je n'aurais plus de vie privée. Pauvre de moi.'' pensa Tsuna en soupirant

Après cette conversation et après avoir manger les frères Sawada partirent se coucher chacun de leur côtés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Le lendemain**

Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner, les trois Sawada partirent a l'école primaire pour leur plus grand malheur.

''La routine quoi'' pensa Tsuna

«Ne pense pas comme sa»

''Maintenant laisse moi, je suis arriver à destination''

«Ne fait pas de betise»

''Oui papa, je veux dire jiji''

Tsuna regrette d'avoir fait la promesse avec son grand père et heureusement pour lui il pouvait discuter par penser sinon les gens le prendront pour un fou et l'emmènerer je ne sais où,dans un asile pour fou.

''Tient voilà le prezzzz du comité de discipline, et si on s'amusait un peu'' pensa Tsuna avec un sourire qui ne vaille rien de bon

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Du cote de Hibari, il cherchait l'omnivore pour terminer le combat quand tout d'un coup on lui toucha l'épaule et dit:

«Salut Kyoya»

Quand il s'est retourner il y avait que des herbivore aucun signe de l'omnivore qui de son côté s'est mélanger avec les herbivores.

''Omnivore, je te retrouverais et Kamikorusu'' pensa Hibari Kyoya

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hibari Kyoya et Sawada Tsunayoshi avait un point commun, c'était la soif de combat. Tout d'eux aimaient se battre. Ils partagent un sentiment, l'exitation.

Ce sentiment ils l'ont eu après leur match d'hier.

U_U

Au prochain chapitre

Bye Bye

U_U


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour

Voici le deuxième chapitre

_« Discussion »_

_**«Souvenir »**_

''Pensée''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Dans le salon de la maison des Sawada, une jeune femme du nom de Nana regardait les informations.

_« Mesdames et Messieurs nous remercions de suivre notre émissions. _

_Cela fait deux mois depuis que l'agresseur a arrêté de tuer des gens._

_Les gens à qui il s'est attaqué se sont presque tous rétablies pour le bonheur de tous. Et d'après quelque rumeur le criminel s'est fait prendre par le comité de discipline de Namimori et par le président de ce club, je veux dire comité mais qui a été aider par un gang du nom de ...Euh quelqu'un peut me dire quel est le nom du groupe ?...Vous ne savez pas non plus ? Bien, merci quand même. Donc a tout les parents, ne vous inquiéter plus, vous pousser laisser vos enfants sortir de chez vous en tout sécurité, car la police attraper le criminel pour notre bien être. Et enfin merci d'avoir suivi notre programmes » _

Après avoir regardé les informations, Nana partit à la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner à ses fils.

_« Ara, je suis tellement contente que Ta-kun, Tsu-kun et Iye-kun puisse sortir en tout tranquillité sans qu'on les agresse_ dit Nana tout en préparant le repas pour ses trois fils »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelque part dans Namimori, un garçon avec des cheveux noirs regardait aussi les informations.

_« Qui est l'herbivore qui a inventé tout ces rumeurs, qui est l'herbivore qui a dit que le criminel a été attrapé, et qui est l'herbivore qui a inventé cette rumeur comme quoi le comité de discipline s'est fait aider par un gang. Kamikorusu _dit le garçon au cheveux noirs très très très énervé »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Dans la maison des Sawada a l'étage**

_« Héééééé, donc le criminel s'est fait attrapée, mais alors pourquoi il ne montre pas son visage ? Ou alors, ils sont mentis. Vous savez, je déteste les menteurs par dessus tout et les hypocrites_ dit un garçon aux cheveux marron en bataille_. Tsuna, sais-tu qui est le criminelle alors ?_ demanda un garçon avec la même coiffure que l'autre garçon mais avec des cheveux blond. _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii_._Je ne sais pas. Parce que si je le savais, j'aurais déjà appelle la police pour les prévenir, tu sais et arrête d'apparaitre de nul part ou on risque de m'emmener dans un asile de fou parce que je parle a une chose invisible ici présent mais que personne d'autre le voie a part moi et j'ai pas du tout envie de partir dans un asile de fou _dit le dénommé Tsuna agacé._ Sympa, je vois que je compte beaucoup pour mon arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils. Et que veux-tu faire plus tard, à part devenir chômeur ?_dit l'autre garçon blond_. En tout cas, pas spider-man ou Batman comme mon ni-san, je ne veux pas aller sauver des gens tout en me cachant, tout en plus, c'est qu'une histoire tirer de l'imagination d'un humain enfin l'auteur de Spider- man ou Batman. Et je ne veux pas non plus devenir un détective comme dans Détective Conan comme Ototo-san, ou encore un champion de boxe ou un grand samouraï ou le père noël. Et non je ne veux pas créer un groupe d'auto défense comme toi et si je le fait sa revient au même qu'être chômeur non? Sa n'existe pas jiji. A force de devenir un fantôme ta mémoire est devenue horrible et tu pense que tu es un héros qui a sauver des gens il y a de cela 400 ans. Et je pense que je devrais aller voir un psychologue car à mon avis tu n'es qu'un être tirée de mon imagination _dit Tsuna en soupirant_. JE NE SUIS PAS UN ÊTRE TIRER DE TON IMAGINATION. J'existe bel et bien mais en fantômes et désoler de te décevoir mais je ne laisserai pas mon petit-fils devenir chômeur et j'ai une bonne mémoire. Je ne suis pas si vieux que sa _dit le blond en boudant_. Excuse-moi, mais tu t'appelle bien Giotto Vongola, ou Ieyatsu Sawada en japonais. Tu es née il y a au moins de cela quatre siècle, même plus et tu te dis jeune ? Ma parole, tu perds complètement la tête. Je me suis tromper ce n'est pas moi qui devrait aller voir un psychologue mais toi, tu en as plus besoins que moi de tout façons _dit Tsuna en posant une main sur l'épaule du prénommée Giotto en essayant de le réconforter. _NE ME TRAITE PAS DE VIEUX, je suis encore dans la vingtaine !_ cria Giotto en pleurant tout les larmes de son cœur. _Oui j'avais remarque jiji qui a plus de 400 ans _dit Tsuna avec un sourire aux coins. _C'EST BON ! Tu peux devenir chômeur ou je ne sais quoi, ce n'est pas mon problème !_ rugit Giotto avant de disparaitre. »

''Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'aller m'excuser...après manger bien-sur après tout la cuisine Ka-san est super bon. La meilleure cuisinière que je connais. Mais il est vraiment bête ce pépé, il m'a vu me battre et il pense toujours que ce n'est pas moi l'agresseur. Mais Vongola ? Il faudrait que je vérifie sa avec ka-san'' pensa notre héros avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère.

_« Oh mon dieu, mais qui voila mais c'est notre Dama ni-san, je pensais que tu étais mort et moi qui voulait aller acheter des fleurs pour ta tombe, mouhahahhaha _dit un garçon aux cheveux blond du même âge que Tsuna »

''Hahahaha très drôle, Ieyatsu quel grand sens de l'humour, je dis respect pour avoir un aussi bon humour en comptant du bas bien sur'' pensa Tsuna

_« O..ototo-san...hahahaha ta blague était...très drôle..._dit Tsuna en rigolant nerveusement »

''Tu as de la chance Ieyatsu que je fais semblant d'être faible sinon t'aurais reçu mon poing depuis bien longtemps'' pensa un Tsuna énerver.

_« Ce n'était pas une blague, Dame ni-san, mais si tu pouvais disparaitre sa me ferait énormément plaisir, tu ne voudrais pas faire sa pour ton petit frère_ ? demanda Ieyatsu à la fois sérieux et amuser. »

''Oh mon dieu, Kami-sama, Satan-sama, dite lui de se taire, j'en peux plus d'entendre sa voix'' pensa Tsuna en levant les yeux aux plafonds

_« Ototo-san, même si c'est une blague...tu ne pense pas que...sa va un peu trop loin ?_ demanda Tsuna avec une petite voix_. Nan, tu crois ? Et ce n'était pas un blague et bête comme tu es, tu ne comprendras jamais _dit Ieyatsu en haussant les épaules »

''Kami-sama, oh Kami-sama je préfère encore devenir spider-man ou Batman ou même le Père Noël que de rester une seconde de plus avec lui '' pensa Tsuna en priant.

_« Ieyatsu ne parle pas comme sa a ton grand-frère_ dit un garçon avec des cheveux orange clairs avec une coiffure un peu en bataille. »

''Nooooon ! Pourquoi il est la ?NOOOON !'' pensa Tsuna avec horreur.

_« Alors ototo-kun, comment s'est passe ta journée ? Tu as du t'ennuyer de rester seul a la maison mais ne t'inquiète pas maintenant grand frère va rester avec toi et jouer a ce que tu veux_ déclara l'aînée des Sawada en souriant »

''NOOOOOOOOOOON !Au contraire c'était parfait sans toi et Ieyatsu. Donc s'il vous plait laisser moi tranquille ! ''pensa Tsuna horrifier.

_« Non, c'est bon ni-san, je ne veux pas te déranger_ dit Tsuna. »

''Oui va t'en, va t'en et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi'' pensa Tsuna

_« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être polie comme sa, après tout nous sommes des frères non ?_ demanda Tamaki en souriant»

''POURQUOI ?! Ohhh grand Kami-sama pourquoi mon chère frère ne comprend pas que je veux être tout seul sans lui dans les parages'' pensa Tsuna.

_« Non, vraiment ni-san, tu n'as pas besoin de jouer avec moi _dit Tsuna en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lui criait dessus. _Mais je voulais vraiment passer ma journée avec toi_ dit Tamaki avant de rentrer dans son mode dépressif. _Une prochaine fois peut-être ni-san. Regarde il fait beau tu devrais sortir t'amuser avec tes amis _dit Tsuna. _Oui tu as raison, je ne devrais pas déprimer avec ce beau temps et je te présenterais a mes amis _dit Tamaki super enthousiasme »

''Nooooooon !C'est pire ! J'aurais encore préférais passer tout ma journée avec lui que de la passer avec ses amis'' pensa Tsuna

Imagination de Tsuna :

Tamaki : Les amis voici mon frère, Tsunayoshi mais vous pouvez l'appeler Tsuna pour faire court.

Ses amis : Ohhhh mais qui voila ? Dame-Tsuna bien-sur ! Hahahaha

Tamaki : Mais vous avez quoi a traiter mon frère d'inutile, il est moins inutile que vous déjà ! Il est 10 000 fois plus mignon que vous ! Maintenant je vous parle plus. Vous bande d'imbécil qui ne sait pas respecter quelqu'un!

Tsuna : Non tu sais pas be-

Tamaki : Tsuna, a partir d'aujourd'hui je serais ton garde du corps 24/24h et 7/7j. S'il y a un problème, tu peux me le dire, ni-chan va les frapper pour toi.

Imagination de Tsuna fin :

''NNNNNOOOONNN !Apres sa je n'aurais plus aucune intimité, plus de tranquillité, plus ...de NOOOOON veux pas y penser !''pensa Tsuna en pleurant

_« Ni-san...vraiment, tu peux aller jouer avec tes amis sans moi_ dit Tsuna en essayant de paraitre content. _Vraiment ? Mais ne te sentiras-tu pas seul ? Personne n'aime la solitude après tout _?demanda Tamaki. »

''...Oui tu as raison Tamaki, personne n'aime la solitude. Mais tant que j'ai Giotto sa me va ''pensa Tsuna

_« Non, vraiment...tu vois...je devais passer la journée avec ka-san donc c'est pour sa, que je ne peux pas la passer avec toi_ dit Tsuna. _Oh ? Vraiment, bon bah une prochaine fois alors _dit Tamaki._ »_

Après avoir mangé, Tamaki et Ieyatsu sont parties chacun de leur cote pour aller jouer avec leurs amis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Du côté de Tsuna **

_« Ka-san, ou est-ce que tou-san travaille ? _demanda Tsuna._ Hm ? To-san travaille dans un chantier de construction_ dit Nana. _Oh c'est vraiment cool comme travail et comment s'appelle la société ou travaille tou-san? _demanda Tsuna._ Vongola, chérie travaille chez Vongola _chantonna Nana»

''Oh donc ce truc existe vraiment? Donc Giotto est vraiment un fantôme? Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, c'est vraiment un fantôme... Mais c'était pas un groupe d'auto-défense au départ ? Donc en 400 ans sa s'est transformer en une société pour construire des choses? Mais sa existe vraiment de pingouins au pôle sud? En bref sa fait sa: Auto-défenseSociété Chantier de constructionAide des personnes a traverser les rueS'occupe de maintenir la paix dans le monde? Peut-être mais je sais une chose je ne veux pas avoir un travail ou j'aide des personnes à traverser la route à la fin j'aurais le tournis'' pensa Tsuna.

_«Ka-sa, est-ce que tu aime Tou-san? _demanda Tsuna._ Bien-sûr que Ka-chan aime Tou-chan, mais pourquoi? _répondit la femme en posant une question._ Mais pourquoi Tou-san n'et jamais à la maison? _demanda Tsuna._ Parce que Tou-san travaille loin _répondit la femme._ Mais tout les pères de mes camarades de classe rentre le soir, ou rentre au moins une fois par semaines. Est-ce parce que Tou-san ne nous aime pas c'est pour sa, qu'il ne rentre jamais à la maison ? C'est parce qu'il ne nous aime pas? Il nous à abandonner ? _demanda Tsuna»

Nana était choquée, comment un enfant de 8 ans pouvait penser sa de son père. Et s'il finissait par détester son père...sa serait affreux.

___«Tou-san ne nous à pas abandonner, Tou-san nous aime beaucoup, plus que tout _dit la femme avec un regarde attendrie___. Ka-san..pourquoi tu ne divorce pas avec Tou-san?_ demanda Tsuna.___ Tsu-kun? Ka-san ne peut pas divorcer avec Tou-sa, Ka-san aime toujours Tou-san _répondit la femme choquer par les paroles de son fils.___ Ka-san, à force de chercher loin, attendre, tu perdras ce que tu as en faace de toi. Au lieu de regarder loin, regarde autour de toi où ce qui sont autour de toi risquent de t'abandonner _dit Tsuna sérieux___. Tsu-kun? _dit Nana, aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge___. Hahaha désoler de t'avoir fait peur, j'ai vu sa dans un film _dit Tsuna en rigolant___. Ah! o..ok _dit la mère avant de rejoindre Tsuna dans son fou rire.»

''Un jour tu comprendra la signification de ces mots Ka-san'' pensa Tsuna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Quelques jours plus tard**

_« Tsuna, tu veux vraiment aller te battre, n'as tu pas dis que tu arrêter de frapper les gens sans raison ? _demanda Giotto inquiet. _Ne t'inquiète pas, je me blesserais pas jiji, j'y vais car j'ai entendu qu'ils étaient très forts ces personnes et qu'ils sont blésser des enfants _répondit Tsuna avec un sourire. _Tsuna, si c'est comme sa je viens avec toi alors _dit Giotto en feu. _Brave, brave samouraï jiji, t'es sur que tétait un héros qui sauvait les villes et que à ton époque les samouraïs n'existaient pas ?_ demanda Tsuna. _Je te dis que OUI je suis un chef d'un groupe d'auto-défense et qu'on sauvaient des villes et que NON les samouraïs n'existaient PAS. Il n'y avait que des maitres en épée des épéistes. Et je n'ai pas créé un groupe de héros mais un groupe d'auto-défense _cria Giotto en colère à force de répéter la même chose tout le temps. _C'est bon, c'est bon pas la peine de s'énerver _dit Tsuna en mettant ses mains en signe de paix»

Après cette merveilleuse conversation de grand-père/petit-fils, Tamaki entra dans la chambre de Tsuna avac un grand sourire.

« _Euh...oui ?_ demanda Tsuna hésitant après avoir ce sourire sur le visage de grand frère. _Ototo-kun, je suis tellement content que tu t'es fait un ami, même si c'est un ami imaginaire_ chantonna Tamaki »

''C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Depuis quand j'ai un ami imaginaire moi ...oh non oh mon dieu dites moi que c'est un rêve non un cauchemar...ne me dites pas qu'il croit que jiji c'est mon AMI IMAGINAIRE ! '' Pensa Tsuna avant de passer en mode panique qui fut coupée par un Giotto

_« Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as qu'a me présen -»_avant que Giotto ai finit sa phrase il fut couper par un Tamaki joyeux.

_« Mon frère à voir ton visage, tu es inquiet, n'est ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas je ne me moquerais pas de toi au contraire j'aimerais rencontrer ton ami_ déclara Tamaki avec un sourire lumineux avant de s'assoir à côté de Tsuna.

''NNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNN !Un, mon frère pense que jiji c'est mon ami imaginaire, deux il rentre dans ma chambre sans ma permission et troisième et dernière chose il est en train de me retarder pour aller tuer des gens oups je veux dire taper des gens...mais ce n'est pas sa le problème. Le problème est de savoir comment lui dire de partir ! '' pensa Tsuna paniquer

_« Etto, comment dire ni-san, j'ai...je dois aller faire des courses pour ka-san_ s'exclama Tsuna avant de partir en courant de la maison pour aller au lieu de rendez vous suivit de Giotto»

Dans la chambre de Tsuna, la seule chose qui rester était un Tamaki assis en clignant des yeux comme un hibou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans une autre maison, un jeune garçon essuya ses tonfas se préparant au combat au cas où, où ce omnivore viendrait.

_**«**_ _**Flash-back**_

**Hibari s'élança sur le garçon à la capuche orange, lui donnant un coup de tonfas qui l'envoya volé de l'autre coté.**

_**« Tu es faible herbivore suicidaire **_**dit Hibari avant de se ****retourner pour partir quand il entendit un applaudissement »**

**Celui qui s'est fait envoyée plus tôt par Hibari se tenait la devant Hibari en train d'applaudir, indemne.**

_**« Ehhh, ce coup était génial, jamais vu un coup pareil, magnifique, yappari Hibari Kyoya est Sugoi. C'est pour cela qu'il mérite que je sois sérieux **_**dit le garçon a la capuche orange avec un sourire narquois avant de s'élancer vers lui »**

**Par la suite le garçon ne faisait que de dire Génial ou Sugoi, comme la personne qui à agresser ...pas possible. »**

(Ne vous inquiétez pas le flash back n'est pas si petit les autres morceaux de l'histoire viendront plus tard)

_«J'espère que tu viendras omnivore_ dit Hibari en colère »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Du coté de Tsuna**

_« Hééééé. J'espérer qu'il soit plus forts, beaucoup plus fort même_ dit Tsuna avec un mine triste. »

Silence personne ne lui répondait...Un grand silence de morts lui répondait.

_« Giotto ? Jiji ? Tu es la ? Y a quelqu'un ?_demanda Tsuna avec un peu de peur. _AHMEN que Dieux vous protège et vous bénisse _s'exclama Giotto avec un point en l'air. _Euh..._dit Tsuna qui ne savait pas quoi répondre tellement il était choqué. _Tsuna...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...eh bien tu vois, j'ai un ami du nom de Knuckle et s'il était la maintenant il ferait sa _dit Giotto avec une voix remplie de nostalgie. _Je vois...mais je pense que tu devrais quand même aller voir un psychologue_ dit Tsuna avant de tourner la tête. »

Après cette conversation enfin même si Giotto boudait toujours, Tsuna allait partir quand il se fait éjecter par la porte. Oui il s'est pris une porte en pleine figure.

''Hahahaha bien fait pour toi Tsuna, voila ce que sa fait de se moquer de papa...veux de dire de grand-père ...POURQUOI DE TOUT LES PERSONNES HIBARI KYOYA EST ICI ? Ce n'est pas bon, s'il est ici Tsuna va se rebattre et si ses deux la sont ensemble alors combien durerait leur combat!'' pensa Giotto paniqué

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_« Omnivore, je t'ai enfin trouvée après ces deux semaines_ dit Hibari avec un sourire...un méchant sourire qui a donnée des frissons a tout le monde même à notre pauvre fantôme. _Oh quel honneur que Kyoya se souvient de moi, j'en suis honorer votre majesté. Sa faisait longtemps Kyoya, tu m'as manqué...ou pas du tout. Qui gagnera le combat_ _Kyoya ? Moi ou toi ? Qui sait ?_ _Commençons_ déclara Tsuna avant d'attaquer Hibari_. Kamikorusu_ répondit Hibari au défi de Tsuna »

Aujourd'hui c'était bleu, hein ?

_**« Flash-back**_

**Après quelque coups les deux adversaires se sont mis d'accord pour avoirs une petites pause mais sa ils ne l'avoueront jamais, ils avaient toujours leur fiertés. **

_**« Herbivore suicidaire**_ **commença Hibari essoufflés** _**pour quelle raison combat toi ? **_**Termina Hibari**_**. Qui sait ? Pourquoi je combats ? Parce que c'est amusant bien sur .C 'est génial de se battre car si tu n'arrive pas à exprimer tes sentiments en parlant alors exprime les en donnant des poings. Et pour trouver des combattants forts et je ne suis pas végétariens, je mange de la viande comme toi. Et toi ? Pour quelle raison combats-tu ? **_**déclara le jeune homme à la capuche orange. **_**Pour faire régner l'ordre, herbivore suicidaire et pour combattre **_**dit Hibari avant de s'élancer sur le garçon au visage cachée.**_** »**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

«_ J'espère que tu ne t'enfuira pas aujourd'hui, omnivore suicidaire._ déclara Hibari avec un sourire qui raffole du sang_. Intéressent, approche Kyoya...Et arrête avec ce surnom débile mais au moins j'ai remonté dans ton estime. Je ne me suis pas enfuie la dernière fois _déclara Tsuna sous sa capuche bleu avant d'aller combattre Hibari »

''Giotto, aller Giotto essaie de les arrêter...réfléchis, réfléchis non d'un chien Giotto, t'était un chef d'un grupe d'auto-défense non? Ce n'est pas si difficile de trouver un moyen d'arrêter deux enfant de 8 ans enfin un de 8 ans et un de 9 ans ...mais ce n'est pas le plus importants ici! Respire, inspire, respire, inspire, respire, inspire,re spire,inspire,respire, inspire, respire, inspire, respire, inspire, respire, inspire,...mais t'es pas à un cours de YOGA là ! Giotto, Giotto...ah je sais pourquoi ne pas lire ses pensées ''pensa Giotto enthousiasme.

''A mon cher ami imaginaire, si jamais tu lis mes penser, ne t'inquiète pas car si je me blesse tu soigneras mes blessures non ? Attend sagement ici, car quand mon combat sera terminer retournons a la maison...papa ''pensa Tsuna heureux.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévue, c'est que Giotto réagirait mal après sa déclaration.

''Je vois, après tout même si il dit le contraire, il aime encore son père car après tout c'est son père ...et je ne suis que ...son arrière arrière grand-père, un fantôme qui ne peux même pas séparer deux enfants...''pensa Giotto triste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

''Pour quelle raison, je me bats ? Qui sait ? Seul l'avenir nous dira pour quoi j'aime tant me battre. Mais il y a une chose que je sais c'est que je vais te battre Hibari Kyoya''pensa Tsuna.

''Omnivore suicidaire, kamikorusu pour te montrer qui est le plus fort de nous deux. Kamikorusu, omnivore suicidaire ''pensa Hibari

La seul chose qui comptait pour eux c'était de gagner, mais par dessous tout de s'amuser en combattant, car si vous regardait de près vous pouvez voir que leur visage brille tellement ils sont heureux de se battre l'un contre l'autre.

«_ Omnivore suicidaire, pourquoi tout tes vêtements ont comme motif, 27 ?_ demanda Hibari tout en donnant un coup de tonfas_. Je ne sais pas. Mais le nombre 27 me représente. Et toi ? Quel nombre te correspond ?_demanda Tsuna tout en esquivant un coup de tonfas. _18, c'est le nombre 18 omnivore suicidaire. Tu es ma proie, omnivore suicidaire mais quel est ton nom ?_demanda Hibari curieux. _Qui sait ? Quand sa sera l'heure, je te dirais mon nom Kyoya_ dit le garçon qui s'est auto proclamer 27_. Ne m'appelle pas aussi familièrement, pour m'avoir parlé aussi familièrement, kamikorusu_ dit Hibari en esquivant le coup de pied donnée par 27. _Dit moi si 18 est ton nombre alors tu dois être vieux...comme quelqu'un de 18 ans sa dit être la honte de se faire battre par un gamin comme moi _dit 27 avec un sourire. _Si 18 est mon âge alors tu es plus vieux que moi hein, M.27 ?_ dit Hbari amuser.

_Dit pas n'importe quoi et...Reprenons notre combat _dit 27 en boudant. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**16 Minutes plus tard**

_« Je...je ...tu ...es fort Kyoya_ dit l'un des garçon portant un sweet bleu avec le nombre 27 dessus, tout essoufflés. Om..omnivore...au...li...lieu de parler ...c'est coup...c'est le dernier dit Hibari tout aussi fatigue que 27(on va l'appeller comme sa) car après tout ils sont que des enfants. T'as raison...sa coup sera le dernier dit le garçon à la capuche bleu avant de mettre ton son énergie pour le dernier coup. »

Coup de poing VS coup de tonfas

Ces coups, c'était le dernier avant que les deux s'effondrent.

_« Kyoya...faisons une promesse_ dit 27 avec le mini doigt pointer vers Hibari_. Hm ?_ demanda Hibari en haussant les sourcils. _Dans deux semaines...revenons à cet endroit pour savoir qui est le plus fort...D'accord ?_ demanda le garçon à la capuche bleu_. Hm...ne fuis pas, omnivore suicidaire et c'est moi qui a gagner encore, aujourd'hui_ dit Hibari avant de sortir son téléphone pour appeler Tetsuya venir le chercher et nettoyer le gâchis »

''Eck, c'st quoi ce mec ?!Il a mon âge et il a déjà un téléphone portable. Moi j'ai que le téléphone cassable comme pour Barbie, vous savez c'est tout rose et la seul chose qu'ils disent c'est: Allo c'est Barbie avec la sonnerie tit tit et quand je demande un téléphone c'est Tsu-kun est trop jeune pour en avoir.'' pensa Tsuna tout en cherchant Giotto.

Apres la conversation téléphonique un garçon avec une coupe bizarre, doit être Kusakabe Tetsuya le vice présidant venu chercher le présidant de discipline pour l'emmener je sais où.

_« Giotto ? Giotto ? Jiji ? Jiji ? Où-es tu ?_ dit Tsuna tout en essayant de se lever qui fut inutiles »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

''Mais il est passé ou ce grand père qui sert a rien...JIIIIIIIJIIIIII OU ES TU ? Quand on a besoin de lui, il est jamais la et quand on n'a pas besoin il est toujours la...OOOOUUUUIIIIN...je ne veux pas rester ou dormir dans ce trou perdu ''pensa Tsuna avec peur.

L'instant d'après Giotto apparu juste au dessus de Tsuna pour le regarder avec horreur et pitié. Se demandant aussi comment le garçon a eu tout ses blessures.

_« Eh Jiji inutile, aide-moi à me lever_ dit Tsuna en tentant de s'assoir. _Je ne suis pas inutiles après tout moi comparer à toi et je ne suis pas hypocrite comme toi_ dit Giotto dégouter a l'idée que son petit fils est pu lui mentir en disant qu'il voulait que s'est parents divorce mas au fond aimait encore son père_. De quoi tu parle?_ demanda Tsuna tout en essayant de ne pas tomber car ce n'est pas pratique de s'appuyer sur un fantôme mais c'est mieux que rien. »

Les deux marchaient enfin un marchait en boitant et l'autre voler pour arriver a destination...se reposer sur un banc.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, deuxième fils de Sawada Iemitsu et Sawada Nana se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que son grand père le traite d'hypocrite. Peut-être qu'il lui en voulait de s'être blesser ?

_« Jiji...pourquoi m'as tu traiter d'hypocrite ? _demanda Tsuna avec curiosité. _J'ai lu tes penser dans ton combat contre Hibari et j'aimerais aussi savoir la raison pour laquelle tu aime te battre ? _demanda Giotto en retour. _Ne répond pas à ma question en me posant une question. Comme tu l'as entendu dans mes jolis penser...la raison pour laquelle je me bats...je l'ai oublié ...j'ai oublié la raison ...je ne sais plus pourquoi je voulais me battre mais je continue a me battre car c'est amusant tout simplement_ dit Tsuna en se tournant pour voir le coucher du soleil en face de lui. _Non je ne parle pas de sa...mais de papa...quand tu as appelé ton père papa quand tu as commencé ton match contre Hibari_ dit Giotto avec tristesse. »

Tsuna allait répondre quand leur Hyper Intuition leur criait à tout les deux DANGER DANGER PARTIR D'ICI ET VITE.

_« Je suis le boss des yakuza que tu as battu tout à l'heure. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais d'avoir blessé mes semblables _dit le boss des yakuza que Tsuna à battu tout à l'heure. »

''On est mal'' pensaient les deux Sawada

''Je suis mal, je n'ai pas encore récupérerai avec ces blessures je ne pourrais même pas assommer un que je serais déjà morts'' pensa Tsuna

Quand a Giotto les seuls pensée était '' ON EST MAL ! Tsuna n'a pas encore récupérer ! Et je ne peux même pas l'aider. C'est ce que je dis ON EST MAL !''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En même pas 2 minutes que Tsuna était déjà à terre presque inconscient et Giotto qui essayait de faire peur aux attaquants.

''Alors c'est comme sa que je vais mourir? Pathétique? Mais je ne veux pas encore mourir,pas maintenant...Cela veux dire que je vais mourir maintenant ? Pas encore...je ne veux pas mourir tout de suite pas tant que je n'ai pas encore battu Kyoya...pas tant que je n'aurais pas dit a ce satané de Iemitsu ce que je pensais de lui...pas tant que je n'aurais pas avoué a Jiji, non papa, ce que je pensée de lui...pas tant que je n'ai pas battue mes frères...je veux vivre...je veux m'amuser comme tout les autres enfants ...JE NE PEUX PAS MOURIR MAINTENANT !'' pensa Tsuna

Après cette pensée Tsuna sentait son sang bouillir et devenir tout chaud. Ces blessures lui faisaient moins souffrir qu'avant. Son corps était chaud comme si rien n'était impossible pour lui.

Là se tenait un garçon avec un sweet bleu, des cheveux marron et...une flamme sur les cheveux,une flamme orange ...et les yeux orange aussi.

Le garçon volait à pleine puissance vers ses attaquants et les a tous assommées en même pas 2 minutes.

Apres cet événement Tsuna tomba dans l'inconscience et dormie pendant deux jours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Deux jours plus tard**

_« Tsuna_ commença Giotto _te souviens tu de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours_ _?_ demanda Giotto. _La seul chose...que je me souvienne était que j'était en train de mourrir. Attend! Sa veut dire que je suis devenue un fantôme comme toi! NON! Mais j'au eu un rêve et dans ce rêve,j'ai cru ...que je volais ! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY ! __Mais sa c'était avant maintenant je ne peux plus voler _dit Tsuna en entrant dans son mode dépressif._ TU PEUX PAS ETRE SERIEUX POUR UNE FOIS ! Mais sinon c'était très drôle ta blague..._dit Giotto avant de rire comme un fou. _Dit moi la vérité, Kyoya s'est faire de la magie n'est-ce pas ? _dit Tsuna en fronçant les sourcils. _Pourquoi? _demanda Giotto. _Ba tu vois dans nos combat, peu importe à quel point je lui casse ses tonfas, les brise, les écrases, il en a de nouveau et tout neuf en plus! _dit Tsuna en bougeant partout_. Jiji, la chose que je voulais te dire...je te le dirais quand je serais prêt _dit Tsuna avec un sourire triste. _Et quel est cette chose ? Que tu as gagner contre Hibari ?_ demanda Giotto curieux. _Je te le dirais pas mais je vais te dire quelque chose. Iemitsu..est mon père biologique, celui qui m'a donne naissance..Iemitsu je l'ai toujours appelé Iemitsu mais Otou-san ou Tou-san pour faire plaisir a Ka-san mais je ne l'ai jamais regardé comme un père. La seul chose que je suis reconnaissant envers lui, c'est celui de m'avoir donne la vie car grâce a lui j'ai pu te rencontrer et rencontrer Kyoya _dit Tsuna avec un sourire lumineux.»

''Quand je serais prêt, Jiji, je te dirais la chose dont je voulais te dire..il y a une semaines? cinq jours?trois jours? deux jours? J'espère que je suis tomber dans le coma pendant des mois ou quelque chose comme sa. Non Tsuna, si tu était tomber dans le coma tu te serais réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital non? '' pensa Tsuna avec un soupir de soulagement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Le lendemain**

Tamaki, Tsuna et Ieyasu se réveillait chacun leur tour comme à leur habitude, la routine quoi. Cette routine dura pendant cinq mois. Leur réputaions est rester la même Tamaki, le beau talentueux, le garçcon parfait. Tsuna, toujours aussi inutile, connue comme Dma-Tsuna ou Tsunaze, celui qui fait taches parmis les deux frères. Et Ieyasu le garçon froid, mais un playboy, un charmeur celui qui fait tombés tout les femmes a ses pieds et même les garçon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Dans un entrepôt, deux garçon se regardait.

_« Je vois que tu t'es pas enfuie, omnivore suicidaire _dit Hibari moqueur_. Désoler de te décevoire mais je ne me suis jamais enfuie dans un combat encore moins quand l'adversaire est fort. Mais juste une question, es-tu végétarien Kyoya?_ demanda l'autre garçon avec sweet rouge cette fois mais toujours avec le nombre 27 comme motif._ Es-tu en train de me traiter d'herbivore? _demada l'autre énerver_. Pas le moins du monde, ne t'énerve pas , c'était juste une question. Pas la peine de s'énerver _dit 27 avec les mains en l'air en signe de paix._ Kamikorusu, omnivore suicidaire pour avoirs briser les règles de Namimori, un pour m'avoir traiter et deux pour m'avoirs attaquer _dit Hibari Kyoya avant de s'élancer dans la direction de 27._ Mais je n'ai rien dit du to- _dit Tsuna se faisant couper par Hibari qui l'avait attaquer.»

Après ce combat, cétait une routine pour eux de venir se voir dans l'entrepôt tout les samedis, dès fois c'était 27 qui gagnait, des fois c'était Hibari qui gagnait ou dès fois en match nul.

Un jour a Hibari a essayait de savoir qui était 27 en essayant de lui tirait la capuche mais 27 avait prévue le coup est s'est retourner en disant: _«Je te parle plus Kyoya pour avoir oser...faire sa, a moi ton meilleur ami! Je reviendrais seulement quand tu m'aurais fait des excuses!» _

Après sa 27 n'est jamais revenus pour les trois semaines suivants. Hibari en a eu marre et dit:«___ Omnivore suicidaire...je ne briserais plus les règle de Namimori, il y a une nouvelle règle c'est de ne pas rentrer dans les affaires des autres ou dans leurs intimités et tout ceux qui ne respecteront pas cette règle seront mordu à mort» apès avoir dit sa _l'autre est sortie de null part pour attaquer Hibari.

Sa a était un coup dur pour la fierté de Hibari mais c'était pour le mieux après tout, après sa lui et 27 ne se sont jamais disputés après sa. Hibari n'a plus jamais chercher a savoir qui était l'autre omnivore suicidaire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cinq mois plus tard**

_«__Eh Jiji, regarde moi sa _dit Tsuna heureux_. Quoi? _dit Giotto ennuyée voulant retourner a sa lecture_. J'ai terminer _s'exclama Tsuna_. Tu as terminer quoi?_ demanda Giotto._ Ton corps artificielle bien-sûr, quoi d'autre? _dit Tsuna_. Tes devoirs par exemple, mais tu es sûr que tu as terminer? _demanda Giotto avec crainte_. Bien-sûr, ce corps est parfait _déclara Tsuna._ Tu es sûr? Parce que la dernière fois tu as dit la même chose et j'ai terminer dans un corps ou tout était parfait sauf la tête qui avait la taille d'une bille, ou quand c'était bien sauf que j'avais une jambe hyper grosse et l'autre jambe il n'y avait que les os, ou encore l'autre fois où j'ai terminer en patate ou encore...tu en veux d'autre, des exemple? _dit Giotto (si vous avez des idées je les ajouterais_). STOP! Et c'est bon, j'ai de 8 ans je te signal, je m'appelle pas Einsteins ou Frankenstein_ dit Tsuna en boudant. _Ba désoler mais c'est la vériter et donc, je dois encore faire le truc?_ demanda Giotto. _Oui, rentre dans ce corps ou plutôt ton âme mais bon _déclara Tsuna en haussant les épaules.»

Le corps était parfait, il n'y avait pas des défauts comme dans les anciens corps, une trop petite tête ou une grosse tête mais avec un corps tut minuscule.

''Ce corps...on dirait le mien avant que je meurs.'' pensa Giotto heureux, se sentant vivants.

_«Jiji, je te l'ai dit qe ce corps était parfait _dit Tsuna avec fierté_. Mouais..pas trop mal pour un gamin de 8 ans _dit Giotto avec un sourire au coin_. Ehhh,t'était sencé me féliciter pour mon oeuvre! _cria Tsuna_. Hahahahaha mais bien-sûr. Bon..ton corps est parfait..._commença Giotto alors que le visage de Tsuna s'illumine_ pour un gamin de 8 ans hahahahahah _termina Giotto mort de rire._ Eh arrête de te moquer de moi! _cria Tsuna avant de rejoindre Giotto dans son fou rire.»

''Je pense qu'il est temps que je lui avoue ce que je voulais lui dire depuis longtemps'' pensa Tsuna

_«Jiji, peut-on parler sérieusement? _demanda Tsuna avec ton son sérieux pour un enfan de son âge._ Hm? Oui? _répondit Giotto ne savant pas trop quoi répondre._ Tu sais à propos d'il y a cinq mois, quand j'ai appellais papa, c'était de toi que je parlais parce que après tout j'appelle toujours mon père biologique par son prénom et je l'ap- _Tsuna allait terminer sa phrase mais s'est fait couper par un Giotto le serrant dans ces bras en pleurant»

Tsuna ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, lui dire que c'était une blague pour qu'il arrête de pleurer, lui dire que c'est pas grave et qu'ils devraient tout les deux oubliées ce qu'il venait de dire, le réconforter pour dire que c'était un parie avec des amis...sa va pas le faire..il a pas d'amis et Kyoya faut pas compter sur lui...a part si tu veux qu'il se moque de toi et c'est non merci. En gros il est dans une impasse.

Giotto ne savait pas quoi dire tellement il était heureux que Tsuna partage le même sentiments que lui...mais est si c'était une blague pour le tester...non Tsuna ne ferait jamais sa.

_«Euh...je suis sencée dire quoi dans ce genre de situatin? _demanda Tsuna à Giotto en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère._ Je vais travailler _dit Giotto en le regardant droit dans les yeux._ Hein? _ce fut la chose la plus intelligente qui est sortir de la bouche de Tsuna_. Je suis le papa et tu es le fils et en tant que père je vais travailler dur pour trouver un appartement ou loger, tout les deux bien-sûr, et je vais trouver un travail pour qu'on survive tout les deux _dit Giotto avec déterminatin._ Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii! _cria Tsuna, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il a criait aussi fort.»

'' JE FAIS QUOI DANS CE GENRE DE SITUATION?! Si je dis oui, je quitterais la maison et au contraire sa m'arrangerait à ne plus voir les faces de mes deux frères mais si je refuse sa sera la tête de Giotto que je verais plus. Lequel choisir...réfléchis Tsuna, aller réfechis Tsuna c'est pas pour rien que t'es partie à l'école...Et si..'' pensa Tsuna avant de se tourner vers Giotto.

___«Jiji,veut dire Papa tu pourais trouver un travail ici, non? Et comme sa je pourais rester jouait avec Kyoya? _demanda Tsuna___. Et quel travail vas-tu faire plus tard mon fils? Chômeur? _demanda Giotto en fronçant les sourcils.___ Euh..Spider-man?Batman? Père Noël? _dit Tsuna___. Avec tes notes? Tu pourras même pas être éboueurs tellement tu es maladroit! _le gronda Giotto___. Oh ça va, et comment tu veux que je te prouve que je suis extrêmement intelligent ? _demanda Tsuna avec un ton de défie.___ Oh mais tu vas me prouver que tu es EXTRÊMEMENT INTELLIGENT en rentrant dans l'écle primaire pour les élites,l'école Gokusen Primarie(quel nom pourrie, oui je suis d'accord avec vous. Vous avez une idée a me donner?), jeune homme et maintenant TRAVAILLLE, pendant que moi je cherche un logement et un travaille! _cria encore une fois Giotto sur Tsuna.»

''Blablablablablablabla et c'est toujours moi qui me tape tout le boulot, comme toujours quoi, je ne suis qu'un enfant de 8 ans quand même'' pensa Tsuna avant de se concentrer pour pouvoir entrer dans Gokusen Primarie.

_______«Tsuna _dit Giotto_______. Oui papa? _dit Tsuna_______. Voici un cadeaux que j'ai fait pour nous deux TA -DAM _dit Giotto avant de montrer une grande feuille_______. Euh? _Tsuna ne pouvait rien dire craignant la sensibilité de son père.»

Fiche de résolution:

Pour Tsuna:___ RENTRER DANS L'ECOLE Gokusen Pimarie._

Pour Giotto:___ TROUVER UN TRAVAIL ET UN LOGEMENT._

Nous devons réussir! Vive Giotto et Tsuna! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!

''Papa est drôle quand il veut'' pensa Tsuna avant de rigoler.

''Tsuna, je sais très bien ce que tu pense'' pensa Giotto avant de suivre l'exemple de Tsuna.

Comme Giotto ne pouvait pas rester dans le corps artificielle sans se faire remarquer, ba oui, après tout il avait besoin de manger aussi. Il a décider que quand c'était l'heure de repos il sortait du corps artificielle car apès tout un fantôme n'a pas faim non?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Un mois plus tard**

Dans l'une des chambre de la résidence des Sawada.

_______«Tsuna, tu me croirais jamais _s'exclama Giotto_______. Dis quand même _répondit l'intéresser d'un ton paresseux_______. J'ai trouver un logement et un travaille! _s'exclama Giotto heureux_______. Hm? Et où? _demanda Tsuna un peu plus intéresser_______. Notre logement se trouve de l'autre côté de la ville, près de Kokakyu ...Kokuyu..Kokoyo Land bref qualque chose comme sa _dit Giotto_______. Kokuyo Land _le corrigea Tsuna._______ Ouais, et devine où est-ce que je travaille? _lui demanda Giotto._______ J'en sais rien. Caisière? Danseuse? Travestie? Clown? Eboueur? Je sais pas _répondit Tsuna_______. Non,non,non,non et non. Mon travaille...est...Proffeseur d'italiens à Gokusen Collerie. Quand tu entreras en collège, je demanderais à être ton professeur principal _dit Giotto_______. Super..mais qui te dit que je serais acceptée là-bas? _demanda Tsuna_______. Tu vas aller que tu le veuille ou non jeune homme _dit Giotto d'une voix qui ne voulait aucun refus_______. HAI,MON PAPA! _cria Tsuna avant de travailler comme un fou._______ Demain on vas choisir les meubles et tout pour notre maison _dit Giotto d'une voie plus douce que tout à l'heure_______. Mais où vas tu trouver tout l'argent papa? Tu ne travaille même pas encore _dit Tsuna_______. Sa c'est mon problème pas le tient mon fils _dit Giotto amusée_______. Maiiiis aller papa dit moi _dit Tsuna d'une voix suppliante_______. Hacking _dit Giotto_______. Hacking? _réperta Tsuna_______. Hacking pour la police en échange de l'argent. Tu vois j'aimerais pas travailler dans une école renommée alors que je vis dans la rue _avec mon fils dit Giotto_______. C'est trop coooool papa, faut que tu m'apprends a faire sa _dit Tsuna d'une voix exitée._______ Je veux bien mais à une condition _dit Giotto._______ Laquelle? _demanda Tsuna_______. Que tu entre dans l'école Gokusen _répondit Giotto_______. Mais..si j'arrive tu m'apprendra a hacker, hein, papa? _demanda Tsuna_______. Oui _dit Giotto_______. Tu promet? _demanda Tsuna avec quelque rougeur sur les joues._______ Oui _dit Giotto en tendant le petit doigt en signe de promesse._ Mais papa, encore une question_ dit Tsuna._ Oui?_ répondit l'intéresser. _Comment tu sais hacker des choses papa?_ demanda Tsuna._ Eh bien...ba tu vois tu es obliger de savoir pirater sinon on va te pirater après tout j'était chef d'un groupe d'auto défense_ dit Giotto un peu gêner.»

''Qui va bientôt se transformer en un groupe qui aide des personnes a traverser la route''pensa mentalement Tsuna.

''Avoir suivi les cours d'Alaude et de G sur le piratage à servie à la fin. Une bonne chose'' pensa Giotto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Le lendemain**

Giotto et Tsuna se promenaient dans la ville de Namimorie a la recherche de meuble pour leur nouvelle maison et s'ils ne trouvent pas dans les pire des cas, ils iront a Tokyo pour en acheter. Ils avaient de l'argent non?

Mais l'actuelle problème est de savoir comment quitter la maison des Sawada sans se faire prendre.

_______«Tsu-kun, où vas-tu? _demanda la mère. Ka-san. J_______e pars habiter avec mon tuteur, je veux devenir indépendant _dit Tsuna d'une voix calme_______. Pourquoi, Tsu-kun est trop jeune pour quitter la maison _dit la mère_______. Ka-san, que tu le veuille ou non, je partirais de la maison. J'ai déja pris tout mes affaires, les seuls choses qui restent dans mon ancienne chambre est le lit, le bureau et l'armoire. Je suis juste la pour te dire aurevoir, mais ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrais _dit Tsuna en se tournant pour partir. »

''Ôhhh Tsu-kun est tellement romantique comme son père'' pensa Nana avant de se rappeller de quelque chose.

**_______Flash-back_**

___****________«_Ka-san, à force de chercher loin, attendre, tu perdras ce que tu as en faace de toi. Au lieu de regarder loin, regarde autour de toi où ce qui sont autour de toi risquent de t'abandonner»

___**Fin du flash-back**_

''Est-ce que Tsu-kun est en train de m'abandonner. Pas possible'' pensa la femme. Ô combien elle a tord.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Deux semaines plus tard**

_«Tsuna. Enfin on a réussi a emménager!_ cria le surexciter Giotto. _Sugoi!_ cria le deuxième surexiter Tsuna. _Vive la maison, t'as vu tout ces magnifique meubles_ dit Giotto en bavant. _Ouais j'ai vue elles sont super_ dit Tsuna en bavant aussi. _Yosh maintenant qui fait la cuisine?_ demanda Giotto.»

Silence. Gros blanc. Gros vent. Gros silence.

_«Euh, papa je te signal que j'ai que 8 ans là, j'ai pas encore appris a faire la cuisine moi dit Tsuna. Euh moi non plus, la dernière que j'ai fait la cuisine...j'ai brûler la salle d'entraînement entière dit Giotto. Restaurent? dit Tsuna en essayant de se retenir de rire. Ouais, encore dit Giotto en soupirant»_

_En ce mois de novembre, les deux personnes se promenaient dans le froid jusqu'a destination. Eh oui, hélas Giotto n'avait pas encore de voiture._

___«Tsuna, dit moi c'est quand ton anniversaire? _demanda Giotto___. Le mois dernier _répondit Tsuna avant de prendre une autre bouchée.___ Quoi?! _cria Giotto choquée en lachant sa fourchette.»

''Un j'ai oublier l'anniversaire de mon fils, deux je ne savais même pas c'était quand et trois FAUT QUE JE REPARE SA!'' pensa Giotto paniquer.

___«Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire _dit Tsuna calmement___. Et tu devrais avoir quel âge la? _demanda Giotto.___ 9 ans pourquoi? _demanda Tsuna a son tour._ Et pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit?_ redemanda Giotto. _Parce qu'un anniversaire ce n'est pas amusant et c'est nul._ _Sa aurait été génial de faire un anniversaire amusant mais le miens est tout sauf amusant_ répondit Tsuna avant de boire sa boisson.»

'' Cherche Giotto, cherche, aller cherche quelque chose...voila trouver'' pensa Giotto hyper heureux.

___«Voila! _s'exclama Giotto avec un grand sourire.___ Et c'est quoi?_dit Tsuna___. Des cours de cuisine, pour les parents avec leur enfants en plus c'est pas chères et on pourrait apprendre à cuisiner comme il faut et aussi me faire pardonner d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire _dit Giotto avec tristesse___. Mon anniversaire est-il si important? _demanda Tsuna en hassant les sourcils.___ Bien-sûr cria Giotto. Très bien, si tu me fait trouver l'activiter amusant alors je te laisserais me faire une suprise pour mon prochain anniversaire _dit Tsuna amuser___. J'accepte le défi _dit Giotto avec des yeux en flammes.»

Après sa les deux ont appris à faire de la cuisine...mangeable. Ils se sont amuser pendant l'activiter, en se jetant de la farine et sans faire exprès sur la personne qui allait leur apprendre a cuisiner, c'était pas terrible, on pouvait trouver mieux comme premiers jour.

En décembre ces deux là ont fêter noël et le nouvel an. Tsuna allait rendre au moins une fois par semaine voir sa mère. Toujours la routine avec Hibari même si les combats devenait de plus en plus violant et dangereux aucun d'eux ne voulait s'arrêter là après avoir fait tout ce chemin. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, juste se taper et ils comprenaient tut de l'autre, ses peur, ses joies, ses peines. C'était un lien très solide qu'ils partageaient tout les deux.

Tsuna continuer d'aller à l'écle mais pas tout le temps, la plupart du temps, il s'échait les cours car sa n'avait pas d'importance qu'il avait de bonne ou mauvaise dans cette école, ceux comptait c'était d'aller à la prestigeuse école Gokusen Primarie, et le reste passait après.

Quand à ses frères, ils n'avaient même pas remarquer, qu'il avait disparu. Ieyasu s'enfoutait royalement et au contraire était très heureux quand Tamaki n'en parlons pas. Il a cru qu'il s'est fait des amis et dort chez eux, ou travaille chez eux donc c'est pour ça qu'il rentre tard tout le soirs.

Et janvier passait à une vitesse hallucinante. Et février arriva, dans trois jours c'était les examen d'entrée pour l'école Gokusen Primarie. Il ne falait surtout pas qu'il la rate ou il se suicide, après tout ce temps a bosser pas question qu'il rate.

Le jour fatadique arriva.

___«Tsuna, pas trop stressé hein?_ demanda Giotto___. C'est à force de me demander CE GENRE DE CHOSE que je deviens stressé et tout sa par ta faute papa _dit Tsuna agacé.___ Tsuna, parle correctement, maintenant respire, inspire,respire, inspire, _dit Giotto.___ C'est pas pour moi que tu dis ce genre de chose n'est-ce pas papa? Mais pour toi _dit Tsuna un peu plus détendu___. Tient Tsuna, c'est à toi, numéro 822 va arrivait a la première place. Bonne chance fiston _dit Giotto en levant la main pour dire aurevoir ___Je ferais de mon mieux papa, j'y vais _dit Tsuna déterminer___._»

Après l'examen Tsuna et Giotto rentrait chez eux pour se reposer, avec les omellettes grillés de papa comme d'habitude, et c'était encore a Tsuna de faire le repas. Giotto pouvait faire beaucoup de cuisine très bon mais avec les omellettes il était K.O direct. Pourquoi? Peut-être à cause de la couleurs de cheveux et il se voyait se faire cuire?

Quelque jours après sa, ils reçurent une lettre de l'école pour dire de Tsuna à été acceptait dans l'école.

___«OOOOOOUUUUUEEEEE! Papa je suis trop content d'avoir été pris cria Tsuna en sautant partout comme un cinglé. TTTTSSSUUUNNNAAA! cria à n tour Giotto pour faire tourner Tsuna. Eh papa, fait un festin aujourd'hui! Je vais aller dire a Kyoya que j'ai été pris dit Tsuna avant de partir comme une flèche. _»

Après être sortit de la maison en flèche, il repartit en flèche en direction de l'entrepôt pour dire à Kyoya la bonne nouvelle.

___«EH, tu sais quoi Kyoya? demanda 27 tout exiter, en courant autour de l'entrepôt. Hm? dit Hibari curieux de savoir qu'est-ce qui a rendu l'omnivore si exiter comme un herbivore. J'ai été accepté dit le supposer omnivore. Où? demanda Hibari. A Gokusen Primarie, bien-sûr dit 27. _»

''Donc l'omnivore est intelligent et a été accepter à Gokusen Primarie'' pensa Hibari avec un petit sourire.

___«Tu vas voir Kyoya, tu vois qui est le plus intelligent maintenant entre nous deux, moi bien-sûr mouhahahaha dit Tsuna en terminant sa phrase avec un rire afreux. Omnivore suicidaire, tait toi, enlève moi ce rire affreux ou Kamikorusu dit Kyoya fruster, ce rire affreux lui rappeller un herbivore qui ne respecter pas les règles. Bon Kyoya, faisons un bon combat aujourd'hui dit 27 en souriant. Kamikorusu dit Hibari avec un sourire, un vrai, seul 27 pouvait voir ses vrai sourires car 27 était une exception._»

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Avril, la rentrée des classe, la rentréé pour aller a Gokusen Primarie. A partir de ce jours ou du moins dans l'école Gokusen Primarie, il pouvait être lui même sans mettre en place une façade de quelqu'un d'inutil, bon a rien, naze, aucune qualité,plein de défaut, tant qu'il est à GGkusen Primarie, il pouvait être lui-même, pas d'acte ou quoi que soit. Juste lui-même. Quand à une famille, tant qu'il avait Giotto son père alors c'est bon. Quand aux amis, tant qu'il avait Kyoya, son meilleur ami sa lui suffisait largement. Car tant qu'il pouvait être lui-même, a Giotto et Kyoya il puvait être heureux. Il n'avait pas besoin de cadeaux, d'argent, de jolis vêtements ou quelque chose du genre.

Quand a Namimori, il avait inventer une excuses comme quoi, il est tomber dans le coma, c'était Giotto qui avait appeller bien-sûr, car comment une personne qui est dans le coma, pouvait-il appellait pour dire qu'il était dans le coma? Quand la maîtresse a annoncer sa,des rumeurs se sont vite faite, comme il a sauter d'une falaise mais on l'avait sauver car il était encore un enfant, il s'est suicider mais ne savait pas comment faire, est tomber des escalier, s'est fait tabasser et d'autre choses du genre. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils être aussi méchants avec quelqu'un? N'ont-ils pas une conscience? Un brin d'humanité? Non rien de tout sa.

Il s'est fait un ami du nom de Irie Soichie, spécialiser dans l'informatique, tecnologie, des choses comme sa.

Ils se sont rencontrer pendant l'inter-classe.

_**Flash-back**_

**''Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, je vais être en retard alors que c'est mon troisième jours de cours'' pensa Tsuna paniquer.**

**Alors qu'il pensait, il n'a pas vu quelqu'un foncer sur lui.**

**Boum**

**___«Désoler_ dit un garçon au cheveux rouge, un peu orange___. Non c'est moi, je regardais pas ou j'allais _répondit Tsuna___. Mon nom est Irie Soichie dit le garçon tout rouge en se tenant le ventre, on dirait qu'il avait mal. Moi, c'est Tsunayoshi Sawada, mais appelle moi Tsuna se présenta Tsuna au garçon. Je t'apellerais Tsuna-san arg termina Soichie en se tenant le ventre. Euh, tu es sûr que ça va? On peux aller a l'infirmerie si tu veux? demanda Tsuna inquiet pour Soichie_»**

**''Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a frappper? La persnne était jaloux que Soichie est pu entrer dans cette école et pas eux? Ou il a la diarrée, la gastro? Et s'il vient juste de se faire opérer et qu'on l'a blesser a l'endroit ou il s'est fait opérer'' pensa Tsuna de plus en plus paniquer.**

**___«Attend, bouge pas Soichi, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie _dit Tsuna en aidant Soichie a se laver. »**

**Arrivées a l'infirmerie:**

**''Personne. Seul au monde. Avec un blesser. Ah oui c'est vrai l'infirmière ou l'infirmier est à la réunion...de oh et puis zut.'' pensa Tsuna en déposant Irie dans l'un des lit pour malade.**

**___«Merci beaucoup Tsuna-san arg _dit Irie___. Euh, sans être indiscret mais purquoi tu as mal au ventre mais si c'est personnel je ne dirais rien _dit Tsuna. _C'est quand je suis nerveux, j'ai des douleurs__ au ventre _dit Irie»**

**'' Il a des douleurs au ventre parce qu'il est streser mais il m'a fait peur, j'ai cru qu'il s'est fait frapper par des gens mais c'est déja mieux que Kyoya avec ses je vais te mordre a mort. C'est un vampire ou quoi? Il a regarder trop de film étant jeune à mon avis.'' **

_**Fin flash-back:**_

Après cet évenement, Tsuna et Irie se sont beaucoup rapprochait mais moins qu'avec Kyoya. Dès fois il se demandait comment Irie serait face une fille, car si il tombait à cause des douleurs que son ventre lui cause, la ou les filles d'en face riques de le prendre mal, elles vont croire qu'il les trouvent moches et s'évanouit tellement elles sont moches. Sa serait drôle a voir sa. Au pire des cas il finirait en Père Noël. Le rouge lui va très bien,sa devrait être okay,non? Dans les pire des cas il peut devenir un clochard?Ah non, parce qu'il devrait faire face au gens donc non. Mm, peut-être quelqu'un qui fait son travail chez soi? Editeur?

Irie a été la première personne qu'il a inviter chez lui, son père était tellement content qu'on dirait un enfant. Ils ont du inverser les rôles lui et son père pendant un moment. Le père était exciter à sa place et lui faisait la cuisine a la place de son père.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un an plus tard

Tamaki, Tsuna, Ieyasu âgée de 10 ans

Leur père est venue leur rendre visites.

___«Bonjour les enfant, tou-san est de retout dit Iemitsu. Papa crièrent en même temps Tamaki et Ieyasu._»

Iemitsu allait demander où est Tsuna quand il sentit une grande et intense aura de tueurs, il s'est retourné pour trouver Tsuna lui sourire timidement. Peut-être qu'il arêver.

___«Bonjour Tou-san dit timidement Tsuna en rougissant avant de courir faire Iemitsu pour lui faire un calin. Tsuna, comment vas-tu ? demanda Iemitsu. Très bien tou-san dit Tsuna en essayant du mieux qu'il peut de cacher son dégout viv à vis de son père biologique. Mes enfants, venez Tou-san à des cadeaux pour vous dit Iemitsu avant de s'amuser avec ses fils._»

''Ouais, amuse toi,tant que tu peux car je ne suis plus ton fils, je le fais juste pour ka-san sinon elle sera triste et je n'ai pas du tout envie de voir ma mère triste ou pleurait tout les soirs dans la cuisine quand il y a personne. Et je suis la aussi car papa ma obligée a venir en disant un truc comme respect, que tu reste mon tou-san ôh des truc du genre quoi. J'espère que ton travail sera aider des persnnes a traverser la rue, ou faire lle vigile pour une voiture, je serais honorée de regarder ce spectable merveilleux ou tu souffres. Je te ferais souffrire comme tu as fait souffrire ka-san. Je te le pardonnearais jamais saleté de Iemitsu'' pensa Tsuna avant de rejoindre son père dans leur petit jardin.

''Ouais, je suis trop content qu'on est réunis comme une vrai famille, j'espère qu'on sera comme sa pour toujours, mais je suis content aussi que Ototo-kun s'est réveiller deux jours avant la venus de tou-san. Maintenant on est une vrai familles'' pensa l'aînée des Sawada, Tamaki.

''Tss, pourqui il a fallu que ce satané de naze se réveille juste quand tou-san vient. Il le fait exprès ou quoi? En plus il était dans le coma pendant au moins une année, pourquoi pas tout la vie, sa nous feras des vacances. Grand Dieu, pourqui ne peut-il pas mourir tout simplement? Sa aurait été parfait si il était mort. Oh Dame ni-san please death!'' pensa Ieyasu de tout son coeur.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

**Une semaine plus tard**

**Appartement de Giotto**

___«Papa _dit Tsuna___. Oui? _dit Giotto___. Je veux retourner a Namimori School, pour Gokusen j'irais toujours mais pas tout le temps et puis il y aura toi pour m'aider si je comprend pas quelque chose, et y aura Irie-kun pour m'aider, on est dans la même classe non? _demanda Tsuna___. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tout d'un coup? _demanda Giotto au lieu de répondre___. Hyper Intuition, faut toujours se fier lui? Hein, papa? C'est ce que tu m'a appris. Cette fois si je ne fais pas ce que mon intuition me dit ou l'ignore je ne sais pas ce qui se passeras plus tard. Et sa sera quelque chose de ne sais ps pourquoi mais cela me rappelle une conversation avec Kyoya que j'ai eu il y a quelque temps déja _dit Tsuna en racontant sa conversation a son père.»

**_Flash-back_**

**_____«Omnivore suicidaire, porte tu des lentilles de contacte? demanda Kyoya. Non pourquoi? dit 27 perplexe. Tess yeux changent de couleurs dès fois, orange,bleu,rouge,violet, bleu/violet nuit( couleur du brouillard),jaune et vert. Gné? dit 27 avec une voix de bébé. Rien, kamikorusu._»**

**_Flash-back fin_**

'' Il peut contrôler les flammes de tout les éléments comme moi. Il les a activés sans le savoir mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il soit impliqués dans quelque chose comme sa...comme la mafia. Je me suis rappeller juste de l'essentielle juste de quelque souvenirs de quand je me suis installer au Japon mais je ne sais rien d'autre, mes souvenirs sont trop vagues. Non seulement son HI(hyper intuition) s'est manifester et le mien en même temps alors quelque chose de grave se passera si Tsuna ne retourne pas à Namimori School'' pensée Giotto en fronçant les sourcils

Après une long conversation, débat, dispute et autre ils en sont venue a une conclusion: Tsuna va a Namimori School mais il va aussi a Gokusen, comme le week-end, révise avec Irie, recopie les cours sur Soichie et y a va seulement quand c'est les examen. Il vivrait ici mais devrait dormir le lundi et mardi chez sa mère.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

___«Classe nous avons un revenant dit la maîtresse( c'est comme en primaire, je crois) veuillez l'accuiellir chaleuresement, Sawada Tsunayoshi cria la maîtresse. Bonjour tout le monde dit Tsuna avant de se ramasser par terre.»_

___Il y avait un fou rire dans tout la classe._

_______«_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA»de certains

___«Toujours aussi dame, même après un ans dans le coma_» de quelque filles

___«Au moins il est pas dans la même classe que ses frères sinon il ferait tâches hahahahaha_» des fans de ses frères

___«Esclave, t'es enfin revenue mouhahahahaha_» des tyrans

Il y avait encore d'autre comme exemples, comme pourquoi il et revenus ou il aurait du mourir, il manquerait à personne.

Le week-end Irie venait chez lui pour l'aider a travailler et quand c'était les jours d'examen,il venait a Gokusen, dormait chez sa mère le lundi et mardi. Ô comment elle était heureuse quand elle a sut qu'il revenait à la maison. Il se bagarrait toujours avec Hibari. La routine quoi.

**Omake:**

Tsuna âgée de 10 ans

Giotto âgée de 22 ans

___«Tsuna, mets ton joggins, on vas aller faire un sport que j'ai vu à la télé _dit Giotto entoushiame___. Hai, hai _répondit Tsuna ennuyer»

___Giotto et Tsuna avait le même jogging sauf pour les couleurs Giotto l'avait en bleu et Tsuna l'avait en orange._

_______«Et donc qu'allons nous faire papa? _demanda Tsuna_______. Tu sais le truc la, avec un filet au millieur et t'as un truc qui ressemble a un bâton et l'autre un volant _dit Giotto en réflechissant._______ Le badmiton? _dit Tsuna_______. Oui c'est sa. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire du badminton tout les deux _déclara Giotto._______ Tout les deux?_ réperta Tsuna._______ Oui maintenant commençons _dit Giotto.»

Tsuna ne savait pas comment décrire la situation, sa fait déja deux heurs qu'ils jouaient, il transpirait comme un fou, sentait mauvais, peut même pas bouger un doigt quand a son père il avait des yeux orange. Depuis quand il avait des yeux oranges, ils étaient pas sencée être bleu? Avec une flamme sur la tête?Une décoration? Un cerre-tête, il savait que sn père était girly mais pas a ce point.

Bref son père ne transpirait pas, est propre de chez propre, aucune gouttte de sueur, rien du tout et il voulait encre continué a jouer. MAIS SA VA PAS OU QUOI?! Il est pas suicidaire a ce point-là, nom d'une vache! Il était humain et après quand il lui demande s'il sait faire de la magie ou pas et si oui qu'il lui enseigne.

La seule chose que son père lui a répondue est:___« Je suis beau, jeune que veux-tu que je te dise.»_

U_U«»

C'était le deuxième chapitre et désoler pour les fautes d'ortographe.

Je recherche actuellement une Beta.

Et dans le prochain chapitre...l'apparition de REBORN!

Tsuna est dans tout sa splendeur Dame-Tsuna, Tsunaze

Les trois Sawada seront dans la même classe.

L'histoire ne sera pas centre sur Tsuna comme dans ce chapitre mais sur lui et ses deux frères.

U_U


End file.
